Somewhere Only We Know
by Littlees
Summary: Et si il n'y avait pas eu qu'un seul Potter ? Si il y avait eu des jumeaux Harry & Marry ? Les jumeaux Potter vont à Lima pour prendre du temps après la guerre, Marry est dévastée par la perte de son fiancé. Va-t-elle faire de nouvelles rencontres à Lima ? Une si petite ville ? C'est ma première fiction les amis !
1. Chapter 1

Donc voilà, j'espère que cette Fic va vous plaire, c'est ma première ... Un Glee-Potter ! :) Sans plus attendre, le premier chapitre ! :)

* * *

Somewhere Only We Know

Chapitre 1

J'étais là, près de Lui… Je le voyais mourir, sans pouvoir rien faire, j'étais en train de perdre mon âme sœur, à jamais.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on se retrouvera, je pars tranquille, tout est fini, je peux partir en paix.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'on se retrouvera ? Hein ?! Lui répondis-je les yeux pleins de larmes, & la voix tremblante.

Je sentais mes entrailles se rétracter, je me sentais partir, mon âme s'envole avec sa sœur …

-Je le sais c'est tout, ne t'en fais pas je veillerai sur toi à chaque seconde… Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, je le sentais partir, et mon cœur supportait de moins en moins cette idée.

-Et tes promesses ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserai jamais, et nos fiançailles de la semaine dernière ? Tu as déjà oublié ? Notre vie future ? ! Et où ça ? Où on se retrouvera ? Dis-le-moi ! Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris, si tu pars, je pars aussi.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais si je dois partir maintenant, c'est que ça ne devait pas arriver, tellement de choses t'attendent désormais, tu es enfin parvenu à ton but alors profites de l'adolescence que tu n'as pas eu, reprends tes études moldu, quelqu'un t'y attends peut-être. Tu as été la femme de ma vie, et j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes, même si je n'ai été qu'un chapitre de la tienne. Mais tu dois continuer, reprends ta vie, n'abandonne pas, continue. Pour moi. Et oui, on se retrouvera, où ça ? Quelque-part, un endroit connu de nous seul.

Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il disait, l'approche de la mort devait le faire délirer … Je perdais la raison, rien qu'à l'idée de perdre la seule raison qui me raccrochait à ce monde de fou …

-Non, ne pars pas, je t'en pris, je n'y survivrai pas, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, mais c'est mon destin, quelqu'un a décidé pour nous deux. Saches que je t'aimerai toujours, tu m'auras toujours près de toi, mais tu dois laisser un autre prendre ma place, car c'est ton destin. Maintenant fais moi un sourire, le même que tu m'as fais quand nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois, le même que tu m'as fais quand nous sommes devenu meilleurs amis, le même que la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés, le même que tu avais toute la journée à nos fiançailles. Et promet-moi, promet-moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais. Même si ça à l'air perdu d'avance.

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais, je te le promets. Affirmais-je avec ce sourire que je ne réservais qu'à lui, mais tout de même avec les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Marry. Ma petite Marry… C'est le moment, je le sens, n'oublie pas, dans un endroit connu de nous seul tu me retrouvera. Je t'aime.

-Nooon ! FRED ! Je t'en pris, je t'aime !

-Marry… Je … T'aimerai tou… Toujours.

-Moi aussi Fred, pour toujours & à jamais. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je ferai tout pour que tu sois fière de moi. Je t'aime.

-Je… Je t'aime... Et je… Suis dé…jà fière de… Toi. Mon amour. Je t'… Je t'aime.

Et c'est ainsi que Fred Weasley quittait ce monde, ce monde maintenant en paix car les jumeaux Potter avaient triomphés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, la guerre était fini. Même avec malgré toutes les douloureuses pertes à surmonter, la vie reprenait tout doucement son cours.

Et me voilà, aujourd'hui installée en Amérique avec mon frère jumeau. Nous avions tous les deux besoins d'un nouveau départ. Moi pour pouvoir avancer et oublier la douleur que supportait mon cœur, et lui parce que sa fiancée Ginny avait besoins de temps, comme moi, pour se remettre en question. La mort de Fred à changé notre vie à tous.

Nous habitons une petite maison, dans une petite ville sans histoire, Lima, nous avions choisit un petit coin tranquille afin d'attirer le moins d'attention possible. Je compte refaire ma vie, je ne retournerai pas la-bas, mis à part pour les occasions. Nous avons décidé, Harry et moi de reprendre nos études Moldu, comme Fred me l'avait demandé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a suggéré ça, il devait savoir quelques choses que je ne sais pas. Nous commençons les cours dans une semaine, nous avions donc le temps de faire connaissance avec le voisinage et de prendre un peu nos marques. J'avais suggéré à mon frère d'aller faire un tour dans le lycée afin de voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Nous n'avons connu que Poudlart, alors difficile d'imaginer autre chose qu'un grand château …

Je pensais sur ma chaise longue, quand la sonnette retentie. Harry étant partie faire les course, je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir la porte. Qui donc pouvait venir sonner à la porte ? Deux garçons se tenaient là. L'un, immense, brun, avec un regard dans le vide et un air naïf, l'autre, grand mais beaucoup moins que son camarade, des yeux bleu transperçant et hypnotisant ?

-Heu … Bonjour. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demandais-je le plus chaleureusement possible

-Bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel, j'habite juste en face avec mon demi-frère, Finn qui est ici même, nous voulions faire ta connaissance ainsi que celle du garçon qui habite avec toi. Me répondit le garçon aux yeux bleu, Kurt. Son demi frère me souriait gentiment, mais avait toujours ce petit air niais sur le visage.

-Heu … Sa Salut. Tenta-t-il de prononcer, je ne savais pas pourquoi il bégayait. Kurt lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant.

-Et bien enchantée, moi c'est Marry, et le garçon que vous avez aperçut, c'est mon frère jumeau, Harry, vous voulez rentrer pour faire plus ample connaissance ?

-Avec plaisir, me répondit Kurt avec un magnifique sourire.

Je commence une nouvelle vie, j'espère sans problèmes, heureuse et épanouissante. Je ne vivrai plus dans la peur, ou la crainte d'être découverte ou tuée. C'est le commencement d'une nouvelle ère sans soucis.

Du moins … C'est ce que croyais.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :$ **

**Je sais, le chapitre est court, mais le 2 est plus long ! :) (Oui, il est déjà écrit ! ) **

**J'attends vos critiques ! :)**

**Littlees**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! :) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 2

_« Je commence une nouvelle vie, j'espère sans problèmes, heureuse et épanouissante. Je ne vivrai plus dans la peur, ou la crainte d'être découverte ou tuée. C'est le commencement d'une nouvelle ère sans soucis._

_Du moins … C'est ce que croyais. »_

Je les fis rentrer, la maison venait juste d'être terminée. C'est-à-dire, rangée, nettoyée, décorée … Kurt avait une sorte de vague d'émerveillement sur le visage.

-Woaw ! Ta maison est juste … Y a pas de mots pour ça, c'est vraiment magnifique !

-Oh, heu … Bah merci !

-Haann, mais dans quel magasin as-tu eu ça ? Ca fait 6 mois que je cherche une table comme celle là !

-Oh … Marchandise anglaise, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je commençais déjà à apprécier ce garçon, je sentais une telle joie de vivre chez lui, même si apparemment il a dût avoir pas mal de problèmes durant son existence. Oui, je suis très psychologue, j'arrive à deviner un peu les caractères des personnes qui m'entourent & à savoir si la vie a été clémente ou non avec eux. C'est une faculté qui m'a beaucoup servie dans ma lutte contre le Mage Noir.

-Tu es Anglaise ?

-Oui, mon frère & moi sommes anglais. Déclarai-je

-Et … Vos parents ? Demanda pour la première fois Finn

Je mis du temps à répondre. Je n'avais pas parler de mes parents depuis ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre dans la forêt interdite.

-Ils sont … Décédés quand j'avais 1 an …

-Oh … Je suis désolé… Mais, vous n'avez pas de tuteur ou d'adulte pour s'occuper de vous 2 ? Demanda Kurt

Inutile de leur raconter toute ma vie maintenant, ça les effraieraient et puis le monde sorcier est encore secret pour l'instant. Le premier ministre s'est entendu avec les Grands Hommes du monde moldu, et nous devrions bientôt révéler notre existence au monde entier.

-Nous avions notre oncle et notre tante, mais ils nous détestaient, et faisaient de notre vie un enfer, à nos 16 ans nous avons fait les démarches pour l'émancipation, nous sommes maintenant tous les 2, et c'est super ! Oh, mais je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai rien à vous offrir … J'ai vu qu'il y avait un café pas très loin d'ici, je vous offre à boire ? Demandais-je confuse

-Non, c'est nous, tu viens d'arriver, alors c'est à nous de montrer l'hospitalité de notre toute petite ville ! Me répondit Kurt tout sourire.

Finalement je me retrouvais seule avec Kurt, Finn avait rendez-vous avec sa copine. Harry nous rejoindrai plus tard, prétextant une migraine. Je savais très bien que c'était parce que Ginny lui manquait … Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, quand on frère est comme ça on ne peut pas le changer… Ca me fendait le cœur.

Mais j'avais Kurt qui me remontait le moral, nous allons dans le même lycée, j'avais déjà un ami sur qui compté si j'étais perdue dans les couloirs. Comme me l'avait dit Fred lors de ma première année … Ca y est … Encore un souvenir …

FLASH BACK

-Rohh mince, je vais être en retard !

-Heyy ! Marrychou, pourquoi cet énervement ? Toi qui es toujours si joyeuse ? Me demanda l'un des jumeaux

-Je me suis perdu et je vais être en retard au cour de Rogue ! Dis-je énervée

-Tu as deux options avec moi, soit tu trouves le cour de Rogue horriblement ennuyeux et je peux te permettre de louper pour une fois ce cour, ou alors tu me suis car je connais un passage secret qui mène droit aux cachots … Mais si j'étais toi je prendrai la première option car tu as l'air d'avoir besoins de repos, ou de t'amuser un peu !

-Première option … T'as raison je tiens plus … Au fait t'es le quel des 2 jumeaux ? Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire

-Raaahhhh ! J'en étais sûr ! Moi, c'est Fred ! Pourquoi ça Mademoiselle ?

-Non, juste pour vérifier si je m'étais trompée ou pas …

-Et alors ?

-Non, je ne me suis pas trompée, je savais que t'étais Fred ! Lui déclarais-je avec une pointe de malice

-Ton astuce secrète ?

-Tes yeux sont plus clairs que ceux de ton frère…

-Fine observation ! He, ça te dis que je te montre le passage ? Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de voler à ta rescousse la prochaine fois ! Me dit-il avec une pointe d'humour

-Oui bien sur ! Et merci beaucoup !

-Oh, ce n'est rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi MarryChou !

-Pourquoi ce surnom débile ?

-T'aimes pas ça Mistinguette ?

-Non pas du tout ! Dis-je en rigolant

Nous arrivâmes dans le passage secret, c'était très étroit, et la proximité entre nos deux corps était gênante.

-Et bien il va falloir t'y habituer… Parce que tu risque d'être encore perdue dans les couloirs et je ferai en sorte d'être là à chaque fois pour t'aider…M'avait-il dit tout bas

Il s'était penché vers moi, et m'avait embrassée sur la joue…

Après cela, nous avions passé une magnifique après-midi, et de fils en aiguilles, nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis que notre monde pouvait connaître. Nous avons longtemps caché nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ma sixième année…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Nous étions tous les deux assit à une table, nous avions commandé un café …

-Alors, toi et les mecs, ça doit marcher du tonnerre, non ?

-Humm (Je pensais à Fred …) pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien tu es sublime, tes yeux sont à tomber par terre, tu es intelligente …

-Bah oui ça marche plutôt bien, mais je suis actuellement célibataire … Et toi ? Ca doit bien marché avec les filles, je me trompe ?

-Hum … Et bien … Je n'aime pas les … Filles… Je préfère les garçons …

-Oh, désolée … Enfin, je n'ai rien du tout contre ça, justement je trouve ça génial que tu t'assume comme ça, mais je suis plutôt embarrassée … Enfin bref, ne m'enfonçons pas plus que je ne le suis déjà … Donc toi, ça marche avec les garçons ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, et oui ça marche bien ! J'ai un petit ami, GENIAL !

-Ah oui ? Je veux TOUT savoir alors ! Mais avant je vais me rechercher un café, je reviens !

-Ok, je te raconte tout après alors !

Je repartie au comptoir, j'étais heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des mois je me surprenais à sourire … J'avais maintenant un ami à qui je pourrai me confier, confier mes sentiments.

-Bien le bonjour, charmante jeune fille dont le nom m'est inconnu …

Je me retournais, et vis un parfait inconnu s'adressant à moi… Cependant très séduisant. Très grand, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts.

-Heuuu bonjour, jeune homme dont je ne connais pas le nom non plus …

-Sebastian, tu es nouvelle dans le coin ? Il m'adressa un sourire aguicheur

-Moi c'est Marry, oui je suis arrivée Dimanche. J'étais, assez troublée sur le moment, je ne sais pas si c'était le fait qu'il me fasse des avances ou si c'était à cause de sa beauté.

-Sebastian, qu'est ce que tu fais là, en train de draguer UNE FILLE ? C'était Kurt qui avait l'air très énervé.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kurt, je discutais simplement et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-C'est ton copain Kurt ?

-QUOI ? NOONN ! Répondirent-ils tous les deux l'air gêné

-Comment vous connaissez-vous alors ?

-Longue histoire, très longue à raconter, tu viens ? Je t'offre un verre !

-Sebastian, tu es gay.

-Que tu crois …

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux sauter sur mon petit ami dès que tu le vois alors ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Non Kurt, déjà c'est le sauter tout court, et j'aime autant les filles que les garçons. Je suis Bisexuel.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez bien, ou c'est un massacre total ? :$ **

**Littlees**


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà ! Après une très longue absence, je me suis remise à écrire. Je m'excuse pour la longue attente, et je préfère vous prévenir que cela risque de continuer ainsi. Et oui, les études avant tout ! Sans plus attendre, le troisième chapitre est à suivre ! :) N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

_-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux sauter sur mon petit ami dès que tu le vois alors ? _

_- Non Kurt, déjà c'est le sauter tout court, et j'aime autant les filles que les garçons. Je suis Bisexuel._

**Marry**

Je les regardais se parler avec sarcasme, on aurait dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. C'était plutôt étrange…Sebastian me lança un regard transcendant, puis me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me sentis défaillir, son regard envoûtant et son physique plus qu'avantageux m'attiraient beaucoup, je l'avoue.

Quand soudain, Harry entra dans le café. Il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard. Moi, peut être... A tiens, il me trouva... Un sourire prit possession de son visage à la vue de ma personne. Je dois bien avouer que cela me réjouissait. Non pas le fait qu'il souriait en me voyant, non, je n'étais pas narcissique à ce point, non. Le fait qu'il sourit tout court me rendait heureuse. Car oui, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Bien sûr il y avait les petits sourires que nous savions tous faire, nous, les combattants. Ce sourire que nous donnions en guise de réponse aux questions sur notre santé ou notre mal être. Celui-là, Harry le maitrisait à la perfection. Mais en cet instant, je vis un sourire, franc et sincère. Je revis les fossettes qui se formaient autrefois sur son visage reprendre vie. Son expression changea très vite, et ses fossettes disparurent quand il vit le regard que Sébastian posait sur moi. Il s'approcha de nous, l'air mi-inquiet, mi-énervé.

-Heuuu, bonjour, vous êtes qui vous ?  
-Salut frérot ! Lui dis-je tout en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Alors lui c'est Kurt, que tu as à peine croisé tout à l'heure, et lui c'est Sébastian… Que … Nous venons juste de rencontrer.

Pendant que je faisais les présentations, Sébastian s'était collé à moi, et avait emprisonné mon regard dans le sien. Une fois de plus je défaillis, mais je restais droite et fière. Je détournais le regard pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas intéressée par lui. Ce n'était pas le premier à me faire de l'effet. Et puis, je n'allais sans doute jamais le revoir..

-Et ben ! Ils sont tous canons dans cette famille ! Dit Sebastian tout en reluquant mon frère jumeau. J'en étais presque jalouse. Je regardai de nouveau Sébastian, et une fois de plus, mon regard se noya dans le sien. Il y avait comme de l'agitation qui passait dans ses iris... C'était, hypnotisant …

Harry me regardait, ses pensées sûrement pleines de questions. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre. Il regarda Sébastian avec une once de moquerie et une autre de dégoût dans le regard.

Voyant à des kilomètres que les choses allaient s'envenimer et sentant la fatigue me monter à la tête, l'envie de partir gagna peu à peu mon esprit.

-Je pense… Qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Tout cela était très sympa. Kurt, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, et j'espère que nous nous reverrons prochainement.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Me demanda Harry l'air inquiet.

-Non merci, ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Pour une fois que tu es de sortie profites-en Chou.

Chou était le surnom que je lui donnais. Mes souvenirs étaient vagues par rapport à son origine, mais je supposai qu'il existait depuis toujours. Au début, il était réticent, mais au fil des années il s'était mis à le trouver amusant.

-D'accord, tu sauras retrouver la maison ? Me demanda-t-il avec une trace de moquerie dans la voix.

- Avec la méthode traditionnelle, il n'y a pas de risque ! Lui répondis-je.

-Fais attention avec ça sœurette.

Il m'adressa ces paroles avec amusement, mais je détectai un avertissement. Car oui, la méthode que je voulais employer n'était autre que le transplanage, je me devais donc d'être prudente afin d'éviter un accident.

Sébastian et Kurt, nous observaient avec attention et questionnement.

-C'est quoi cette méthode dont vous parlez ? Demanda Kurt le plus innocemment au monde

Nous nous trouvâmes bien embarrassés, car comment expliquer la méthode de transplanage à un moldu ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un arrêt de bus près d'ici ? Demandai-je en essayant d'ignorer tant bien que mal la question de Kurt.

-Oui, juste devant le café, pour rentrer chez toi tu dois attendre le terminus de la ligne et le quartier se trouve à 500 mètres à peine.

-Attends, cette magnifique créature habite près de chez toi ?! Demanda jalousement Sébastian

-Le lieu où j'habite ne te regarde pas, merci Kurt je saurais trouver mon chemin. A tout à l'heure Chou !

Harry m'étreignit et quand je m'apprêtai à sortir du café, Sébastian me lança :

-Non, ne pars pas jolie Mistinguette ! J'aimerai faire plus ample connaissance avec toi si cela ne t'embête pas.

Il me lança ce regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Celui que m'avait tant de fois lancé Fred durant notre jeu du chat et de la souris. Ce regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Puis les dires de Sébastian me firent réagir. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Je sentis Harry s'énerver, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Sauf que lui contenait sa rage tandis que j'explosai littéralement.

-Je T'INDERDIS de m'appeler MISSTINGUETTE ! Tu entends ? Ce droit ne t'est pas attribué, alors PLUS JAMAIS TU NE M'APPELLES COMME CA ! Compris ?

Harry me regarda d'un air triste, sentant sa colère et la mienne s'éteindre, une sensation bien connue s'empara de moi. Les larmes montèrent progressivement et des frissons remontèrent lentement le long de mon dos. C'était sa façon de m'appeler, les autres n'avaient pas ce droit.

-Marry … Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait … Dit Harry en s'approchant doucement de moi.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il voudrait, il m'a laissée, il nous a laissés, ça fait trop là. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Les deux autres ne comprenaient absolument rien. Ils nous regardaient, incrédules, Sébastian plus que Kurt.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Dis-je machinalement.

Après une étreinte d'Harry et une bise de Kurt, j'apercerçus Sébastian s'enthousiasmer, mais ce type n'aura jamais rien de moi, pas même un au revoir poli. C'est alors que je tournais les talons, et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

-Au revoir Marry ! Entendis-je avant que la porte ne se referme derrière moi. Ces paroles n'étaient autre que celles de Sébastian.

« Adieu » Me dis-je à moi-même un sourire aux lèvres.

Je fis semblant de me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus que m'avait indiqué Kurt quelques instants auparavant et quand je me trouvai enfin seule, je disparus en un *plop* magistral.

*Pourquoi tu m'as laissé là au juste ?*

*Il faut bien que tu fasses connaissance avec d'autres personnes de notre âge...

*AAAHHHH ! Bon ok !*

*Moi aussi je t'aime Chou*

* * *

Harry

Pendant ce temps au café :

-Bon et bien, il ne reste plus que nous deux on dirait, dit Sebastian.

Cet imbécile avec sa coupe en plastique n'avait pas compris que ni moi ni ma sœur n'étions intéressés par lui, je me dis.

-Nous trois, espèce de prince Disney à deux balles. Et tu ferais mieux de t'éclipser, tu as déjà causé assez de dégâts comme ça. Réprima Kurt. Ce petit n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche à priori.

-Ecoute, je sais même plus ton prénom, je ne te connais pas, mais juste un conseil : Ne traîne pas autour de ma sœur ou tu auras à faire à moi. C'est bien compris ? Je n'aime pas les types

dans ton genre.

-Ouuuuuh, agressif … Serais-tu jaloux d'elle … ?

Kurt pouffa et me regarda amusé. Je lui souris, après tout, la situation semblait drôle vue de l'extérieur.

-Enlève tout de suite ta main de la mienne. Je ne suis pas gay, ni bi. J'ai une fiancée et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux, j'évite juste que ma sœur ait des ennuis. C'est la dernière chose dont elle a besoin. Tu as déjà fait des dégâts, alors arrête-toi là. L'avertis-je sèchement.

-Très bien. Mais si elle vient vers moi de son plein gré, tu ne pourras pas t'interposer. Me lança-t-il, triomphant.

-Comme tu voudras, mais les chances sont minimes. Même inexistantes.

-Bon Sébastian, tu ferais bien de t'en aller maintenant. Lui ordonna presque Kurt.

-La Folle, tu as bien entendu, il n'est pas gay, alors tu n'as pas plus de chance que moi. Lui répondit-il.

Les deux se regardèrent d'une façon bien étrange. Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de secondes. Ils semblaient troublés.

Sébastian s'éclipsa sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-Pfffiouuuuuuuuuuuuu, nous voilà débarrassés d'un poids encombrant !

-Oui ! Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs.

-Oh mais de rien !

*Ce type ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.*

*J'avais bien remarqué Chou. Moi non plus, mais nous ne le recroiserons pas de si tôt alors

pourquoi y faire attention ?*

- Excuse-moi, mais il commence à se faire tard et si je ne rentre pas maintenant mon père va me tuer. Me dis Kurt l'air embarrassé.

- Oh mais ce n'est rien, j'espère que nous auront l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance plus tard. Lui rendis-je en souriant.

- Apparemment oui, Marry a laissé échapper que vous feriez votre rentrée scolaire au lycée McKinley. Je suis élève là-bas également. M'adressa-t-il.

- Bien. Alors au plaisir de te revoir Kurt.

Il partit en m'adressant un dernier sourire et un signe de tête. Je me dirigeai moi aussi vers la sortie, et m'éclipsai le plus rapidement possible afin de gagner ma nouvelle demeure.

Je trouvai ma sœur sur le canapé, endormie. Je la portai donc dans sa chambre, puis gagnai la mienne.

*Merci Chou*

*De rien soeurette, je t'aime. Bonne nuit*

*Bonne nuit aussi.*

Puis après quelques minutes plongé dans mes pensées, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, mais avant j'aimerais connaître votre avis. :)

Un Grand merci à mon Bêta qui fait un travail formidable. 3


End file.
